The Unlikely
by Kitara Lira
Summary: Sometimes it is within our enemy in which we find peace. Eventual Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

_~ The Unlikely  
The First Passage ~_

_K.L  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Glee _and characters belong to R. Murphy, B. Falchuk, I. Brennan and in part Fox Broadcasting**  
**  
A/N: Don't expect much - I'm struggling to find my words.

* * *

The room was dark - seemingly lifeless. Canary yellow walls appear to be a dull gray, and the normal song that echoed from the heart of the room lay silent. No clock ticked, no crickets chirped, and no leaves rustled.

However, at exactly three thirty-six a gentle song broke the silence, causing the bed to stir.

A hand snuck out from the monstrosity of blankets pilled atop the bed to gently smack the offending sound, "Ughh… not now Barbra… Tony… accepting…"

Nevertheless the song continued to play, the small light upon the object's screen flashing on and off.

"Barbra I said not now!" Growled the figure, emerging from the cocoon of blankets. Snatching the offending object from its resting spot upon the night stand the young woman readied herself to hurtle said object across the room. The open window looked to be an ideal target.

Before she could send the sleep offending object hurtling to its doom, realisation dawned wiping away any remaining groggy features and leaving only wide eyes.

Down came the phone, flipping it open in the process, "…"

"R-r-rachel?"

Whatever profanities the diva had wanted to shout – no matter how much she wanted to scream at the unknown caller – it died the moment that voice spoke. It was so weak; so broken.

"Rachel, please, I'm so sorry." The other girl was panicking, no doubt pacing madly back and forth, tears streaming from her eyes, "I know how strict you are a-about your eight hours of rest but I… I… I didn't know who else to call."

Without a second thought Rachel threw back the covers, making her way to her closet to grab more appropriate clothing, "Where are you?"

* * *

It took exactly seven minutes flat to change, write her daddys' a quick note, jump in the car with a thermos of tea, and drive all the way across town. Normally this would have taken somewhere near the fifteen to twenty minute mark, so seven was by and large a record that should in all honestly be entered into the Guinness book of World Records.

Rachel cut the engine, grabbing the bag from the passenger side before slipping out of the car. The park was abnormally dark – the moon having been masked by the clouds that littered the sky.

Readjusting the bag strap over her shoulder, Rachel gulped. This better not be just some prank – get Man Hands out of her house so they could ambush her in the dead of the night.

"No," Locks of hair swished back and forth as the diva shook her head. She wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't. She wouldn't. It was a mantra Rachel echoed through her thoughts as she made her way toward the path.

If someone had told her several months prior that this is where she would be, she would have laughed. But that was months ago. Things change.

As the path rounded a thick cluster of trees, Rachel felt the air leave her lungs. There, half a dozen yards ahead, paced the most beautiful woman. No moonlight was need to illuminate her as she seemed to radiate a light all her own. The blonde hair was like a halo and the white summer dress her robe.

Rachel could have watched in awe until the sun rose, but a sudden movement to her right caused her to squeak. Across the fallen leaves skittered a squirrel, some unknown object held tightly in its mouth.

The squeak caused the pacing blonde to cess mid stride, twirling in alarm toward the sound.

Feeling like she had just broken some sacred truce, Rachel winced, shutting her eyes tightly. Though no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the hazel gaze she knew to be upon her.

"Quinn, I'm truly sorry, that squirrel he just.."

"You came," Rachel had to strain but she heard it.

"Of course I came Quinn. We're team members – and though it is the summer months and Glee is not currently competing it is vital that all our members be in tip top shape. After all we still have mandatory Tuesday/Thursday rehearsals courtesy of-"

Quinn's voice cracked, "Rachel! Please just shut up!"

There was another squeak, and chocolate eyes found sudden interest in ground below their owner's feet.

"Ughh…" Thumb rubbing at her temple, Quinn let out a long sigh before quickly closing the gape between them, "I… I didn't mean it like that Rachel," Slender arms wrapped about the brunette, cradling her in close, "Generally I find your incessant rambling rather endearing but just…" Quinn choked, "I just… I can't. Not now."

It was Rachel's turn to provide comfort, "I'm sorry Quinn," Her arms rose up and around the back of the blonde's neck, effectively pulling her closer, "I didn't mean to upset you any further."

For what felt like an eternity they remained in an embrace, the only sound resonating from the muffled sobs of the blonde.

In an attempt to sooth the broken girl, Rachel drew gentle circles upon her back and only when her sobs became faint hiccups did she dare speak. "Quinn did someone hurt you? Should I be rounding up Santana and Puck? Do-" The girl within her arms giggled softly.

"No one hurt me Rachel," Against Rachel's wishes, Quinn pulled back. It wasn't too far; just far enough for their gazes to meet, "No need to call in the troops," And as she spoke that she winked.

The audacity! Here she was out of bed at whatever ungodly hour it currently was with a girl in her arms who was just seconds ago sobbing as if her dog had died, and when confronted and a remedy to the solution provided (whatever that problem may be) she had the audacity to giggle, wink, AND mock her! All at once!

Rachel drew back completely from the embrace, leaving behind a somewhat confused Quinn, "Mmph, well if that's the case than I suppose I'm not needed here," Her stubborn side was getting the better of her, and she knew it. Right now she should be comforting Quinn not letting her pride get the better of her. Old habits die hard.

"That's not…" Hazel eyes dipped down, blonde hair sheltering whatever expression it was she bore, "Please…" Timidly her hand reached for Rachel's sleeve, clinging to it as a child did to her mother's dress.

She was biting back tears, Rachel could hear it in the few words she had spoke, "Shhh," Before she could even think, Rachel found her arm encompassing Quinn once again, "I won't leave you."

Quinn clung to the front of Rachel's shirt, burrowing her nose into the crook of the other girl's neck before croaking out, "Promise?"

"I promise you Quinn. I'll never leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

_~ The Unlikely  
The Second Passage ~_

_K.L.  
_

A/N: Special thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you'll find it to your satisfaction.

Song used: Lullaby by Billy Joel**  
**

* * *

It had been two days since Rachel had heard Quinn's voice.

* * *

_Leaning with her back to the nearest tree, Rachel slid down toward the earth, tugging the hand of the blonde in a motion to follow. _

_Without a word, Quinn sat between the petite girl's outstretched legs, falling back into the warmth that was Rachel Berry. _

_Steadily Rachel inhaled, bathing in the scent of lilacs. With some hesitance, the diva brought her arms up and about the Cheerio's abdomen – the baby bump no longer present. It was either be smacked or be scolded, so chocolate eyes shut tightly in trepidation of the verbal or physical abuse that was to rain down. _

_It never came. Instead the young woman was rewarded with the body before her snuggling further back, what seemed to be a purr and warm hands encompassing her own. _

_Never in a thousand years would Rachel Berry have imagined this. Quinn Fabray – HBIC – who had hated Rachel for the better part of their lives not only tolerating but, what appeared to be, indulging in her presence. Surely the world must be ending. _

_But as Rachel waited – and waited – the end did not come. There was no big 'booom', nor did the world dissolve away before her very eyes. It was just silent. _

_However, as all silences go they never truly last. Be it a minute or perhaps ten, Rachel could both hear and feel the gentle sobs of the girl within her arms. _

_It broke her heart, to see someone she knew to be the epitome of strength, crushed and for what reason she knew not. _

"_Good night my angel time to close your eyes," Before Rachel's brain could mull over the pros and cons, her voice sung out her body betraying the silence she so wished to maintain "And save these questions for another day." _

_Rachel – though she was paramount with words – felt that this moment was too delicate to be broken with endless words and statements all in the hopes to alleviate whatever pain it was her counterpart felt. _

"_I promised I would never leave you," Structured sentences and sympathetic statements be gone, "And you should always know, where ever you may go, no matter where you are I never will be far away." _

_But this wasn't just words. Song was something more – it had the ability to lull the soul, "Remember all the songs you sang for me when we went sailing on an emerald bay," It had the ability to mend, "And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep the water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart, you'll always be a part of me." It had the ability to convey what often times structured thoughts and sympathy jumbled; mere words paled in comparison to song. _

_Rocking back and forth softly, Rachel smiled tenderly at the thumb that ran the length of her left hand, "Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on. They never die that's how you and I will be."_

_And with that the quiet sobs dissipated. The night went on. _

_Providing what little comfort she could, Rachel continued to sing throughout the night, never once letting go of the young blonde. And only when the sun rose and reality settled back in did Rachel let go.  
_

* * *

It wasn't as though Rachel just expected Quinn to appear on her couch, arms wide open and with an explanation that would give valid reason to what had transpired. No doubt whatever it was would take time. The transition from emotions to words was a feat and given the girl's year? Rachel wasn't expecting anything anytime soon.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt or induce a state of confusion in the female lead.

Did this make them friends? Rachel was sure they were no longer "mortal enemies" but friends… that seemed like a gap too large to be crossed in such a short time. One night – even if Rachel had held Quinn close, closer than her own boyfriend had ever held her – it just wasn't enough. It couldn't span the twelve year gap. So what did that make them?

"Honey," A hand gentle clasped the brunette's shoulder, squeezing ever so, "Your toast isn't going to butter itself, no matter how intently you may stare at it."

"Papa!"

* * *

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had an enjoyable weekend," The curly haired Spanish teacher seemed to glow, his step had with it a jolly bounce, "I just wanted to tell you… Yes Brittany?"

All eyes turned expectantly to the blonde dancer/cheerio, "Mr. Schue is your hair alive?" The teacher's eyes widened a fraction, "Because I mean it moves like the little monster that hides under my bed and well he's alive… I think."

Had a pin fell at that moment the whole world would have been able to hear its descent and crushing blow against the tiles. However nothing fell.

"Umm… well… no Brittany, my hair is not alive, as I was saying though, I've found us a perfect song that reflects both the-"

"That's a shame," Voiced the blonde to no one in particular before turning her attention to the Latina beside her, "S, don't you think Patches looks a lot like Uncle Sam?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, "Britta-"

Up rose Kurt's hand, not waiting for permission to speak before opening his mouth, "With all due respect Mr. Schuester I don't think another model song from the '70s is what Glee needs-"

"How do you know it's from the '70s?" Interrupted the man in question.

Eyes rolling – and may it be noted his was not the only pair to roll – Kurt waved his right hand in a circular motion about the air, "Please! We all know it's from the '70s because for the last three weeks that's all we've been doing."

"Yeah no offense Mr. Schue but the '70s was so…. '70s." Puck and his logic.

Hands on his hips, the Glee club director seemed less than impressed, "Alright than what did you have in mind since the '70s are so _'70s_?" His hands motioned air quotations at the last portion.

"Team building!" Kurt all but shouted, raising eyebrows all around, "I'll have you all know that team building is a very important aspect of all teams – be it show choir or some err… sport." There was a protested 'hey!' from Finn which was ignored, "And given the current heat wave rolling through Lima I suggest we make it an activity involving a pool – I'd even be so kind as to offer my own pool."

Murmurs broke throughout the club, "Alright settle down, settle down. Now Kurt has made a compelling argument…" The club echoed in groans, "What?" The teacher's hands shot up defensively, "I was just going to suggest we take him up on his offer."

The children's cheers could no doubt be heard half way across the school (it being empty having nothing to do with this of course) however one voice did not cheer. Instead chocolate covered eyes cautiously surveyed the blonde ex-cheerio.

Never once had those hazel eyes searched for hers. Never once had she left Puck's side. Never once did she even acknowledge the diva. With bright eyes and a radiant smile she chattered away with Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany, her fingers that were interlaced with Puck's absently traced circular patterns eliciting a smile from the boy as he conversed with Mike.

"Hey Rachel?" The voice was soft, shy even, and Rachel's eyes couldn't help but wander to the boy beside her.

"Yes Finn?"

"I was like wondering, since we're all going to this pool thing tonight… should I pick you up? Like around four?" He seemed so unsure of himself, even though they had been dating for some time now.

"Four would be perfect Finn," To ease his worry Rachel squeezed his hand and offered a smile of her own. It seemed to be enough as he smiled in returned, pecked her gently on the check and returned his attention to Artie.

Rachel's eyes wandered back to Quinn. Under that sparkle was a girl who was hurting. Once again she had raised her walls to the world, showing no trace of weakness, no possibility of flaw. So why, in all God's grace, had those walls tumbled down? And why – heaven forbid – for her?


	3. Chapter 3

_~ The Unlikely  
The Third Passage ~_

_K.L._

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I realise some many not be enjoying the pace but I ask that you bear with me. So without further ado - the third instalment!_  
_

* * *

True to his word, Finn stood before Rachel on her doorstep at exactly four o'clock sharp. If it was one thing that had improved in their relationship it was Finn's willingness to try. Punctuality was something Rachel valued – he knew this – and in turn did his best to be on time and if not than at least within a few minutes of the designated time.

"Hey Rachel," The boy spoke with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans; shifting his weight back and forth ever so.

Still as nervous as ever, noted Rachel, "Good afternoon Finn, just give me a moment to say goodbye to my Papa and we can be on our way." She didn't wait for any reply as she re-entered the house emerging only moments later with a small blue bag in hand, "Shall we?"

* * *

As they pulled up to the Hummel residence Rachel could hear _Single Ladies_ blaring. A man walking his dog seemed slightly perturbed by the sound however the elderly woman water her plants (Kurt's neighbour no doubt) appeared unfazed.

Before Rachel had a chance to ponder the sight, Finn was standing before her one hand resting on the now open door the other hung graciously before her. With a smile the brunette accepted, "How chivalrous of you Finn"

"Chivalrous," He murmured, scratching his cheek nervously, "That's a good thing right?"

A soft chuckle left her lips – the standard scoff and scolding no where to be seen – accompanied by a gentle squeeze, "A very good thing Finn."

Auburn orbs shimmered, lips curving skyward, "Thanks Rachel."

"Finn!" The boy in question released his hold on Rachel, opting to embrace the man who had called his name.

"Hey Burt, it's been a while. How are things doing?"

Burt – Kurt's father – plucked the ball cap off his head running a hand over the bald patch before returning his cap to its original location, "Things are going good – the shops pickin' up…" His eyes fell to Rachel, "And you must be Rachel," A hand extended to which the female lead accepted, "Finn talks about you nonstop."

Rachel felt her lips rise, "All good I hope," And the two shared a chuckle at this while Finn fought back the rising blush.

"Like you're the Sun to his Earth," Burt motioned the two inside, "But we'll save that story for another time shall we? I believe you kids have a pool party that I'm keeping you from."

* * *

When the words pool party had first been spoken Rachel envisioned a few lawn chairs scattered about, a small inflatable pool and perhaps a barbeque in the corner of the yard. However all that lay before her was nothing like she'd imagined. Close to the house was what appeared to be a standing tent made of the finest satins and silks of varying shades of purple. Beneath the shelter no doubt rested several plush longues. Not far from that was a stone kitchen; barbeque stove top, mini fridge and center fire pit all-inclusive. And the pool? Well it certainly wasn't one of those inflatable things; no it was a genuine in the ground kind of pool. All that was missing was a beach and some palm trees.

"Come on Rachel," Finn tugged lightly, "Everyone's waiting."

"Finn! Rachel!" Both sets of eyes turned toward the sound; there in the pool perched atop Mike's shoulders was Brittany. Her waving so energized Mike found himself struggling to stay upright and the megawatt smile was enough to power New York for days on end.

"B focus!" Barked the Latina from atop her own perch of Matt's shoulders.

"Why can't we just attack them now!" This comment earned Matt a not so playful smack to the side of his head from the girl rooted on his shoulders, "I'm just saying! This is war!"

"Rutherford if I hear any more stupid coming from your mouth I'm going to mutiny and kick your stupid football ass so hard you won't be able to sit for months!"

"Look S, I'm a duck!" At this point Mike was doing his best not to drown as the blonde Cheerio suddenly bent forward and flapped her arms all the while issuing quacking like noises.

"Ughh why…" Matt muttered to himself not quietly enough as her soon received an elbow to his head.

"What the hell did I tell you Rutherford!" Santana brought down another hit.

"Ow, oww! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The footballer raised his hands in an attempt to fend off the abuse from above, "Oww, stop! Please! B, tell her I'm sorry!"

A chuckle escaped Finn, drawing Rachel's attention away from the pool brawl, "What?"

The brunette was caught between helping her fellow Glee clubber escape from the clutches of Santana or remaining rooted in spot safe from the Latina's reach, "Shouldn't we be helping him or something?"

The grin on the quarterback's face spread as his head shook from side to side, "Nope, Matt knew the rules before he jumped in the water."

"Rules?" Fine brows arched upright.

"Yep. Rule number one, never attack or speak ill of Brittany when she is distracted by something other than the game at hand. It's like the golden rule. Break it and you got one pissed Santana breathing down your neck."

Posture tense, eyes wide, Rachel found her imagination taking a stroll towards a rather dark, dangerous place, "I will be sure to file this piece of information away in a safe, easily accessible portion of my memory," Working through the lump that was building, Rachel shot the boy beside her a Broadway smile, "Shall we say hi to the others?"

Any confusion lingering in the pools of brown eyes vanished at the mention of others, "Sure, I think I saw Kurt hiding under the tent."

* * *

Sure enough the lead couple found one Kurt Hummel hidden under the shelter of the canopy – along with Tina, Artie and Quinn.

"Hey guys!" Finn offered a wave before motioning out toward the pool, "How come you're in here and not in the pool?"

Three sets of eyes rolled, however only one voice, "Because Finn, water has a habit of ruining beautifully sculpted pieces of work." A slender hand rose, tucking back any loose strands of hair, "And frankly I spent far too long on this to just go all willy nilly and ruin it. Honestly."

For the next few moments the tent was silent, Finn stuck in a confused stupor, Rachel trying to no avail not to gape at the blonde whose gaze was fixated on her own nails and both Tine and Artie who seemed wise enough to just keep their thoughts to themselves.

"So…" Rachel finally found her eyes able to leave the female ex-Cheerio to sweep over the other occupants of the tent, "Wait where are Noah and Mercedes?"

"On a run to the grocery store," Piped Artie.

"The grocery store? And what exactly are they doing there?"

A huff was released from the opposite end of the tent to Rachel, "Honestly what else do people do at the grocery store Treasure Trail, they shop."

The words stung. Grant it she had been hearing these names leave the blonde's lips and so many others since midway through middle school, but this time something was different. "I… I…" It left her void of speech – a small pain resonating in the depth of her chest.

"Hey Quinn be nice, she was just asking okay, you don't have to be a bitch about it." And there was Finn - her knight and shining armour – there to protect her from the venomous lashes and foul whispers. Welcoming arms embraced the brunette, drawing her back and into the quarterback's chest, "You okay Rachel?"

He was trying. Trying to be the comforting support she needed, trying to be one to notice the insults and take action. He was trying. But at the moment it wasn't his arms she wanted to feel around him. It wasn't his breath she wanted to tickle her neck. It wasn't his scent she wanted to smell. But what she wanted Rachel knew she couldn't have – she could never have – so she leaned back into the embrace, letting the lids of her eyes fall, and her mind pretend, "I'm fine Finn… thank you."

The pair stayed like this for some time ignorant to the eyes upon them or the conversation around them the only thing drawing them from their little world was the sound of one soulful Mercedes and one badass Puck announcing their arrival with the 'goods'.

Most rejoiced, some rolled their eyes, some gagged, and the rest were silent.

* * *

Time flew by.

Both Puck and Mercedes had agreed to man the grill with Tina and Quinn taking over the Hummel kitchen to prepare the non-grilled aspects of their meal.

Supper was served promptly at six thirty on the outdoor patio. The food was spread about the outdoor kitchen counter top and the kids were free to help themselves.

Every moment that Brittany would turn her gaze away from the Latina beside her, said girl would assault Matt causing the occasional sputter of coughs and food once exiting through his nose. Though it had put the group in an uproar, one tall blonde appeared rather unamused, offering the boy a napkin and the cause of his distress a light glare. Needless to say the assaults ceased.

Rachel – though quiet through the ordeal – was quite enjoying the meal. Noah had remembered her vegan ways and though the table held a vast array of meat it also held a few small vegan dishes the boy had acquired specially for her. It made her heart warm.

Of course that warmth was gone the moment Puck proposed a liquor run.

* * *

Those who hadn't been involved in the cooking process were charged with cleaning duty.

Santana never stopped grumbling. She – along with Brittany – had been allotted the dishes. Of course Brittany focused more on the sink full of bubbles than the actual dishes within them turning a ten minute ordeal it something upward of twenty… and even then they were still only half done.

"S look!" A hurried motion was made to the tiny white bubbles on the girl's nose.

Before the other could bark out something she would later regret, Quinn entered the kitchen, giving her fellow blonde a gentle nudge toward the backyard, "It looks cute B. Why don't you go find that duck, I think I saw him in the pool," And with that she was gone.

"Tubbers."

"S." It was one name or another. Initially it had hurt – after all if your best friend since childhood cut you from their life the only time you ever truly needed them wouldn't you? But she knew the logistics behind it and in all honesty had the roles been reversed she would have done the exact same. Still it didn't erase the pain. Exhaling a sigh, she put those thoughts behind her taking the dish towel and nearest dish into her hands. Now was not time for a stroll down memory lane.

Moments passed in silence – neither sure what to say to the other.

It wasn't until the last dish was washed, dried and placed in the cupboard that the silence was broken.

"Thanks," Mumbled the brunette, snagging the towel from the counter to dry her hands.

Quinn let her lips curve upward ever so, accompanying it with a nod, "Anytime S," And with that she turned to leave. However, the hand upon her wrist prevented her from taking another step. Glancing back over her shoulder, the ex-Cheerio shot the other a questioning look but it was never received.

"I…" The head Cheerio kept her gaze focused on the empty space between them, never once rising to meet her counterpart. Her voice held none of its normal vigour giving way to something almost shy, timid, if only for an instance, "I can't take back what was," Coffee coloured eyes rose to meet hazel, any slack in her posture vanishing, the confidence seeping its way back in, "But I want to go back, and not just to the start of Junior year (1). I won't apologize for my actions – had the roles been reverse you would have done the same – well that and Santana Fucking Lopez doesn't apologize."

Had it been anyone else Quinn would have doubted ever bit of sincerity of the last five minutes but Santana was right. She was Santana Fucking Lopez. She never apologizes. And neither does Quinn Fucking Fabray. It was part of why they had made such a great duo. Their stubbornness coupled with their closed off personalities were enough to forge something long lasting. And though B had been let into the mix the two knew it was for the better. Though they would never openly admit it, the tall blonde had brought out a softer side of them, no doubt saving half the population of Lima.

A small chuckle escaped her, "Of course she doesn't. And if she did I'd be worried she's getting too soft." At this the Latina joined in, the chuckles soon escalating to unadulterated laughter.

Once the mirth subsided, Quinn caught a glimmer of insecurity in those dark eyes, followed by the soft voice, "…We're going to be alright, right Q?"

With the hold about her wrist slack, the blonde found it easy to manoeuvre her hand, lacing their fingers together and provide the much needed squeeze of comfort and warm smile, "We're going to be better than just alright S. Much better."

Moments of emotional weakness were a rarity to the brunette - and the blonde prior to pregnancy for that matter - but with the hand in her own and the small smile that Santana couldn't help but echo she knew that it was okay. They were okay.

B was going to be so happy.

* * *

1. I have no idea if Junior year is the start of high school. If it is than good I picked the right one, if it isn't… too damn bad. I wish you could see my grin.


	4. Chapter 4

_~ The Unlikely  
The Forth Passage ~_

_K.L._

A/N: I realise the last chapter and the lack of Quinn/Rachel interactions makes people question my direction with the story and may have caused many to lose interest but I promise you this is all going somewhere. _  
_

* * *

After dinner Puck – though he worked to clean pools – demanded he be able to play in the pool even after Rachel's adamant lecture on swimming immediately after eating. His oh so elegant cannonball into still waters paved the way for the rest - Mike, Matt and Finn all following his lead with their own unique entrance despite multiple protests from the petite brunette.

Even Mercedes and Tina ventured a quick dip, with Kurt lounging beside the pool, umbrella in hand both to ward off the sun as well as the stray droplets of water. Artie for obvious reasons remained by the side, acting as the boys score keeper for their game of water football.

Brittany and Santana were inside still working at the dishes and after Puck's childish declaration Quinn had turned on her heels, declining the many requests to join, and entered the house.

Chocolate orbs watched with great curiosity the silent exchange between Noah and Quinn before the latter had retreated into the house. Rachel didn't miss the hurt expression that flashed across their resident stud's face and her heart went out to the mohawk boy. She knew what it felt like to be put down – brushed aside – and it was then that Rachel knew they shared something in common; something more than being '_hot Jews'_.

Moments later Brittany emerged from the house, bubbles covering the girl from head to toe, "Rachel!"

The brunette seemed puzzled. Though the two were in the Glee club it wasn't any secret they weren't _friends_ "Ah, yes Brittany to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rachel had always wondered why that was. Brittany wasn't like the other jocks; her smile knew no bounds, and her heart loved with a capacity like no other.

Still Rachel felt hesitant.

"Q told me she saw my duck out here somewhere... He's about this tall and if you tilt your head like this he kind of looks like Mr. Thomason."

"A duck?" Rachel found her brows furrowing in confusion pointing her index finger toward her own chest as if to clarify, "You want me to help you find a duck?"

"Of course you silly are there any other Rachel's in the yard?" Baby blue eyes scanned the open space before widening in shock, "Wait, is there!"

Hands waved up and down in a swift motion, "No, no Brittany I am the only Rachel here. So about this du-"

"Oh thank goodness," A hand was brought to wipe the invisible sweat from the blonde's brow, "For a minute I was worried the strange girl who wears funny sweaters with doll faces on them, who lives across the street from Patches and is always making funny faces was here. Oh and he's not just any duck. He's my duck. San got him for me."

Rachel wasn't sure if the blonde was somehow referring to her or to some other funny sweater wearing individual – God forbid there be more than one in Lima. "That was very nice of her to do," It was hard to imagine Santana Lopez being anything but… well Santana Lopez with her attitude that screamed '_Don't fuck with me or I'll rip your eyes out - bitch' _and all those other lovely traits that made Santana who she was, "What does your duck look like Brittany?" But then again maybe there was something Rachel hadn't seen – another side to the other brunette. A side that bought her best friend a duck, linked pinkies, shared warm smiles, a more normal side if that was even possible.

"Well he's white with an orange hat…" The Cheerio strummed her fingers atop her lips, creasing her brow in concentration, "And he's really cute!"

After several moments of silence – when Rachel was sure the blonde was lost in a daydream of her beloved duck – the brunette cleared her throat, drawing the blonde back to Earth. "Well that's… great? Why don't we just start looking – we can start over by the patio."

* * *

With the dishes done and their _moment_ in the kitchen past, the two cheerleaders made their way to the backyard. Of course had Quinn remembered why she left in the first place she would have advised the two remain posted in the kitchen – but alas the moments in the kitchen as brief as they were had distracted her from the terror that awaited them.

"Quinn! Santana! Jump in and pl-" Before Finn could finish Matt had taken him down, the two thrashing under the water for the football held tightly by the quarterback.

A groan escaped the blonde's lips, "I'm not getting in that pool."

"Speak for yourself, this is the perfect opportunity to induce injuries without fear of consequence," Denim shorts and a red tank top fell to the ground before the Latina ran forth, her entrance a smooth dive, "Give me the ball Hudson!"

"Honestly," Blonde locks swayed to and fro, "I'm friends with a bunch of five year olds."

Across the yard there was a triumphant cry – Rachel had found Brittany's duck.

* * *

After a few rounds of water football the consensus was a movie - the Gleeks taking the party indoors.

Rachel sat at the edge of the pool, feet dangling over the edge and into the soothing cold liquid. She had declined Finn's offer to escort her in, promising to join soon when she noted the hint of sadness in the boy's posture. The past two days had been bothersome to say the least and Rachel still hadn't come to terms with the events that had transpired. Quinn had expressed to her a greater spectrum of emotions in the past fifty some odd hours than she had since second grade. Chocolate orbs drifted skyward a long sigh leaving her lips as she drank in the oranges and reds of the sky.

"Hey."

The voice held apprehension and rightly so as Rachel spun round only to find none other than Quinn. The brunette was shocked, her mouth opening and closing several times as if to prove this, "I… uhh…h-hey."

A giggle left the blonde – it was rare to see Rachel Berry so tongue tied, "Mind if I sit?" Quinn motioned to the open space beside Rachel.

Not trusting her words Rachel could only nod. For the first time since arriving at Kurt's the brunette noticed the ex-Cheerio's appearance. The girl wore a light pink summer dress, her hair pinned back as not to obscure her vision in any way. It was simple. It was beautiful.

The pair sat in silence – both lost in their own thoughts. Shockingly it wasn't the brunette who spoke first.

"I wanted to apologize," Her hands clutched to the fabric in her lap and she worried her bottom lip between perfect teeth, "About the other day." There was a pause, "I'm sorry."

It seemed a bit anti-climactic. "Sorry?" Before she knew what was happening the words were falling from her lips, "That's it?" Chocolate colours orbs narrowed, their gaze causing the other to squirm even more, "You call me in the dead of the night broken – your sobs snatching from me whatever sleep may have remained in my body. I drive to find you – to ease your pain in whatever way I possibly can – only to find whatever warmth I once had drain from me the moment I see you. Quinn you were beyond broken, the puffy red of your eyes, the shake in your form… God I was so scared – I held you and prayed to whatever deity may listen… And you're not even going to try and explain any of it to me are you? We're just going to walk away from this and pretend that nothing ever happened?"

"That's not what I'm saying Ra-"

The brunette didn't let her finish, "Then what Quinn? Enlighten me because everything you've done since that night screams exactly that," Whatever patience she had left slipped away, her voice dripping with hurt, anger, and confusion, "You can't even look me in the eyes Quinn!"

Hazel eyes rose to meet dark chocolate, tears spilling forth, "I'm sorry okay? Do you think I ever wanted this? I was just so confused… I didn't know who to go to…" Blonde locks shook back and forth, shouldering rising and falling as the sobs took over.

"Quinn…" Any malice remaining in her voice trickled away quickly replaced with concern, "Quinn," Rachel drew the blonde into an embrace, her chin resting atop the blonde's head and a soothing hand running the length of her back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you I just… I'm lost and can you blame me?" A sigh escaped her, "We go from being enemies to not enemies but not really a neutral party to whatever the other night was then back to not quite neutral." Rachel sat back, her gaze drifting up to meet the blonde's, "I'm a little in the dark Quinn – I fear we both are – but I want to help however possible, so please don't push me away."

This time it was Quinn to draw Rachel into an embrace, clinging to the diva as though she were her only remaining lifeline, "I… I can't promise Rachel."

"Then don't – just say that when the going gets rough you'll try. Tell me that you won't run away – that tomorrow this won't all have meant nothing." Rachel could feel the tears slip past, trailing down her cheeks.

Quinn – her face buried in the crook of Rachel's neck – nodded furiously her own tears renewing, "It won't – tomorrow it won't disappear. I promise you that Rachel… I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

_~The Unlikely  
The Fifth Passage~_

_K.L.  
_

**A/N: **Edited but not beta'ed so all mistakes are rightfully mine. Chapter contains some course language, adorableness and Movie/Actor bashing. Happy 2011 folks!

_

* * *

_

It took a few moments to recompose themselves but when the tears had dried and most of the red from their eyes dissipated the duo made their way hand in hand into the Hummel residence.

Just before drawing into the room filled with noisy teenagers, Rachel felt the hand within her own offer a comforting squeeze before letting go. A twinge echoed through the brunette's chest – the loss of warmth drawing a frown to her features – at least Quinn hadn't cringed, shrunk back or dropped it in great haste. A start.

As they entered no one paid them any heed.

Rachel moved Finn's jacket off the seat of the couch leaning forward to place a peck on the boy's cheek – a courteous gesture as he had saved her a rather comfy and prime seat – before sinking back into the welcoming embrace of the couch's cushions. Out of the corner of her eyes Rachel caught Quinn sitting down upon the adjacent couch with Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany the latter running her fingers through - an enraged - Santana's locks . The brunette was seated on the floor directly in front of her blonde cheerleading counterpart engaged in what appeared to be a heated discussion with both Puck and Finn – the three of them hovering over what Rachel could only guess to be the possible candidates for the movie to be. Rachel heaved a sigh - likely not a musical in sight.

"Clearly _Star Wars_ has more movie merit than _All the Right Moves. _And it's Tom Fucking Cruise – who the hell would ever want to watch that dumb ass strutting his whole 5'2" shi-"

"He is not 5'2"," Finn said, though it sounded more like a whine, as he clung to the movie and in air quotes actor in question, "He is so more than 5'2" I know it!"

A smirk overtook the previous scowl, "Oh do you now Finnocence? And how would you know pray tell? You met that gay ass fool who has his head so far up his ass he ca-" There was a soft – and undoubtedly fake – cough. "B, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," Smiled the blonde, offering another cough from behind her hand, "Just you know coughing."

Puck found that moment to interject, "Dude I agree with Santana – well kind of. The movie is lame ass." The Mohawk sporting boy raised a DVD case in his hand, gesturing to it with a smirk, "We should so totally watch some Jackass."

"Kurt why do you even have that?"

The boy in question turned to his dark skinned diva friend beside him offering a shrug, "Ask Dad. He went through this phase where he would bring home anything and everything. I suppose we just never got around to throwing it out."

"Regardless of why Hummel has it we should so totally watch it. It is a totally bad ass movie and we all kno-"

A loud squeal of excitement echoed through the room, "What in the Devil…" It was Kurt who voiced what surely the entire Glee club was wondering.

There by the bookcase stood an ecstatic looking Brittany – baby blue eyes shimmering – with a DVD case clasped in her hands, "Guys we so totally have to watch this!"

Nine brows rose in curiosity and a little horror.

"What did you find there Brittany?" Asked Tina.

"This!" Again the blonde squealed, jumping up and down with the case extended in her arms as to allow the Asian to read.

Tina found her eyes rising and falling with each bounce making it next to impossible – and slightly nauseating – to read the title, "Ugh… Brittany I can't read…"

"No," Gasped the boy beside her – Mike – who in turn went three shades whiter, "We can't."

At this Puck found his brow arching higher, "Can't? Chang spit it out – what's the hell can't we?"

The football player turned to his fellow teammate with wide eyes, "_Dawn of the Dead_."

Moments passed in silence before Puck burst into laughter. Santana and Finn both shooting a glare in his direction – which went unnoticed.

"What's _Dawn of the Dead?_" For the first time since entering the room Rachel spoke, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's a zombie movie." Offered Kurt – examining his nails with a look that screamed sheer and utter boredom.

"And a horribly cheesy one at that," Added Mercedes.

Brittany darted across the room jumping back into her seat so she was crouched on the couch holding the case and facing none other than Quinn, "Q tell them. Tell them we have to watch it."

Artie – though extremely pale – found himself adorning an expression similar to one Rachel wore, "Brit why would Qui-"

Mercedes cut him off, rolling her eyes as she spoke, "Because she's the one who introduced Brittany to them."

"And you and I," Kurt muttered, a visible shiver running the length of his spine.

"Right and you and I. Point is," Mercedes focused her gaze on Artie, before circling around the room to meet all the sceptic looks, "The girl is a zombie fanatic."

"True that," Piped in Puck who presented his blushing girl a proud smile.

"You name it she knows it." Finished Mercedes.

"Wow," Matt said in awe, "That's hot."

"Watch it there Rutherford," Growled Puck looking quite ready to jump, "That's my girl you're talking about there."

"Hey," The boy threw his arms up in surrender, "I'm merely observing, no need to get all 'killer mode'."

Chocolate orbs watched carefully as Quinn fought back the current flush in her cheeks – an all around adorable look that Rachel thought Quinn should adorn more often. Breaking her gaze from the girl, Rachel took survey of the room. Though she truly didn't care what movie it was they watched it was evident that nearly half of the club seemed to pale at the idea while Kurt and Mercedes seemed no too pleased, "Well it would seem that most of the Club isn't too moved by the idea," The brunette motioned to Mike, Artie, Matt and Santana who all bore matching pale faces, "Perhaps it would be a good idea if we just-"

"No!" Yelped a voice – causing most of the teens to turn their heads in surprise – it was Quinn, "I mean," The blood rushed back to the blonde girl's face and with all the added attention she seemed to shrink back into the cushions, "No?" All jaws dropped – and hearts melted – at the adorableness that currently was Quinn Fabray, "Please?" The word came out as almost nothing more than a soft squeak – nearly missed by those on the far side of the room.

"Well you heard the lady!" Puck plucked the case from Brittany's grasp – walking to the television set as he spoke, "_Dawn of the Dead _it is!"

Brittany rejoiced – tackling Quinn in what appeared to be a bear hug – while the rest (sans Kurt and Mercedes) remained in shock.

Whatever had just happened Rachel found herself taken aback. The Quinn who bore a fascination for zombie, who blushed and who made the cutest little sounds was impossible not to adore. However it was not these newly discovered traits that Rachel found herself stunned but rather the odd flipping sensation in which they provoked followed by the flutter in her chest. Chancing a glance at the blonde Rachel found hazel eyes staring back causing an odd warmth to emanate from her cheeks. The brunette darted her gaze back and down watching the still hands in her lap with sudden interest. This feeling…


	6. Chapter 6

_~ The Unlikely  
The Sixth Passage ~_

_K.L.  
_

**A/N:** I want to take a moment to thank those who have reviewed, subscribed, favourite'd or are currently reading this. It means a lot to me - gives that little flutter in the chest you know? The good kind of course. Now I apologize, this chapter is long but also mostly filler. Also I apologize as the next update likely won't be for a few weeks at best. But with that said I hope you enjoy what is here.

Ps: Zombies equal awesome. Look forward to more Quinn/Zombies in the future.

* * *

The movie had been everything Mercedes had first described it to be – horribly cheesy – and Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes each and every time a zombie made its way across the screen. Whoever had been in charge of the make-up department clearly lacked any ounce of creativity as all that appeared to separate the norm from the infected was a few smears of a greenish coloured paint across their face. Disappointing. The only redeeming quality to the movie had to have been the reactions her fellow Glee clubbers expressed over the course of the film.

Puck sat happily on the floor – back pressed to the couch and knees drawn high – the movie every so often elicited soft chuckles from his broad frame. Tina – who sat to Rachel's right for the duration of the film – seemed unfazed by the film as a whole and had spent the better part of the hour comforting the ghostly looking Mike. Rachel felt bad for the boy it was clear the movie wasn't his cup of tea – if the soft yelps and whimpers had been any indication. As for Matt he seemed slightly perturbed but did his best to keep his cool – an easy feat when seated next to Mike. Artie – parked at the end of the couch – had lost his pale complexion when he took note of the lack of distance between the two Asian's on the couch and spent the remainder of the film glaring daggers at the duo. An interesting development that Rachel would have to further examine at a later point in time. Finn – to Rachel's surprise – appeared to absolutely loath the film. She had speculated that the boy's love for video games of blood lust killing would make the Zombie genre one of great love and fascination however the crossed arms, tense body posture and continual movement seemed to indicate otherwise. Another surprise came in the form of one Santana Lopez. The Latina appeared to be in a similar state as Mike however her yelps and cries were murmured by pale skin – Brittany's. The blonde sat against the arm of the chair with Santana virtually in her lap – nose buried deep in the crook of her neck. Rachel would never say it aloud but thoughts were fair game – they were adorable and in part Rachel found herself green with envy. Mercedes on the far end of the couch seemed to have dazed off five minutes into the film and Kurt? Well this was Rachel's favourite observation of the entire movie and she found her eyes continually drifting back. The moment the lights had dimmed Quinn had leaned to her left and into the awaiting arms of one Kurt Hummel – the fluid motions made Rachel think perhaps this was a tradition. Kurt – feet tucked underneath him – had one arm draped protectively over the ex-Cheerio while the other ran lazily through blonde locks. Quinn wore the most beautiful lazy smile. Her head rest against Kurt's chest, rising and falling with each breath. If Rachel hadn't known any better she would have said the two were in love.

Movement to her right drew Rachel from her thoughts. It seemed that the second movie – to which Rachel had not even noticed playing on the screen – was finished and that meant after movie stretches.

"Uhhhh," Matt stretched his arms high, "Man that movie never gets old."

Santana rolled her eyes. It seemed the initial movie was forgotten and the girl's feisty spirit and sharp tongue returned, "Duh, that's why they call it a Classic there Rutherford. Shame we can't watch the entire set because some people," Coffee eyes darkened, shooting daggers at several of the rooms occupants, "Are just pansies."

"Whatever Lopez, some of us have lives and have to work," Grumbled Puck responding to the Latina's glare with one of his own.

The showdown went unobserved by most – each engaged in their own conversations. The topics ranged from the movies of the evening to Global politics with anything in between being fair game.

"Hey Rachel, everyone's heading out now. You ready to go?"

Chocolate eyes widened again she had let her thoughts wander away with her. Before her stood a coat clad Finn, car keys in hand. All around people were preparing to leave – collecting their items, folding blankets, exchanging hugs. "Oh," Rachel felt silly to be apparently the only one not in motion, "Well as kind of you as that is Finn I think I'll stay behind and help tidy up. I know you work tomorrow and I would hate to keep you waiting." Upon seeing hesitation she added, "I'll catch a ride with someone else."

If possible the boy's smile grew even more, "Thanks Rachel," The boy wrapped his lanky arms about the girl, drawing her into a warm yet slightly awkward hug, "You're the best. I'll see you Friday for game night right?"

Rachel nodded returning the hug. The extreme height difference had always made hugging Finn slightly odd, "Yes Friday, I'll see you then. Have a good night Finn, drive safe."

"Thanks Rachel," Finn turned to leave but stopped midway through the door, "Oh, I think Puck's sticking around for a bit, maybe you could ask him for a lift home or something. Night Rachel," And with that he was gone.

Tina and Mike had left fifteen minutes earlier the boy mumbling something along the lines of angry fathers – never fun.

Rachel busied herself with a few popcorn bowls taking them upstairs into the kitchen – no one seemed to notice – and set about to wash them.

* * *

In the front foyer stood Brittany, Santana and Quinn.

"Remember to call when you get in," Quinn had her arms about Brittany the two sharing a hug while Santana seemed to roll her eyes in mild disgust.

"Yeah yeah whatever Tubbers, can we get movin' along with this? I'm friggen' getting old here!"

The two blondes shared a laugh before Quinn wrapped her arms about Santana – who may it be noted did her best to squirm away but alas it seemed the powers of the Fabray were too great even for the Mighty Lopez – and blew a raspberry into the Latina's neck eliciting a high pitched squeak, "Fabray!"

Quinn pulled back her body once again captured by a fit of giggles, "What Lopez? We all know you get a little cranky when you're tired. I'm just trying to lighten your sully mood, right B?"

Through her own fit of giggles the blonde cheerleader managed a convincing smile and nod.

"Why you two, I ought to-"

The Latina never got to finish her sentence as Brittany was already dragging her out the door and down the path, "Nighty night Q! Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Night B. Night S." The blonde was waving from the doorway, the porch light illuminating her figure, "Remember to call!"

"Don't worry babe, they'll remember to call," While the blonde had been sending her farewells she hadn't heard Puck enter the foyer. His arms wrapped around her midsection, placing a chaste kiss to her temple.

Leaning back into the warmth Quinn intertwined her fingers with the set resting upon her stomach, "I know," Hazel eyes rose skyward, her breath caught at the sight of the night sky, "I just worry."

Puck chuckled, the rise and fall of his chest soothing the blonde, "I know," He mimicked, "But S is a good driver – even when she's tired as hell. And it's the middle of summer. The worst thing she's going to come across are the cops."

"Or a moose," Muttered the blonde. If Puck had heard he gave no indication, "Anyways are you heading out?"

"That I be and I'm giving Artie a lift home – he doesn't live too far from my place," Another kiss was placed to Quinn's temple before Puck took a step back, "He's out by the truck though so I should probably get scooting." Before he was halfway down the path Quinn had parted her lips to speak, the boy however beat her to the punch, offering a wave over his shoulder, "Don't worry Q I'll text when I get home."

Quinn stood in the doorway long after Puck's truck had pulled out and down the street. Surely she would have stayed like that until Kurt or Mercedes sought her but a noise from the kitchen drew her attention. It sounded like the clambering of pots and pans. Perhaps the pair craved a late night snack, "Kurt? Mercedes?" Questioned the blonde, inching her way toward the open arch, to which she was replied with a squeak, a pot dropping and a heavy stream of curses that certain was not Kurt or Mercedes, "Burt?" The voice was clearly feminine – certainly not Burt's – but a panic had settled in and rational thinking had flown out the window. Hazel eyes took quick inventory of her surroundings picking up a sneaker – a makeshift weapon – before jumping into the kitchen entrance, shoe raised she cried, "Freeze!"

"Eep!" Chocolate eyes grew wide and hands flew high the pot Rachel had been holding escaped her grasp tumbling to the tile below.

A voice echoed down the hall accompanied by shuffling, "Quinn what are you doing up here? I know Dad says he sleeps like the dead but I don't think he mea-" In the second open archway leading into the kitchen Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.

The sudden stop was not anticipated by Mercedes and the girl bumped into him from behind, "Kurt wha-" Voice trailing as she took in the sight before her.

"Er… hi." Said Rachel rather sheepishly, offering a wave with one of her still raised arms. Not far away stood a wide eyed Quinn – shoe raised and poised to attack, "I apologize sincerely about the pots. The first time I tripped – clumsy me really – and the second well…" Brown eyes turned to stunned hazel, "Well let's just say Quinn would make for an excellent James Bond. Of course she's not a man and well she doesn't appear to be sleeping with every able bodied individual – in her case of the male variety – unless of course there is some secret side to Quinn I was not informed about. But that would be silly because though we aren't of the closest variety I fully believe Quinn holds herself in higher esteem than to s-"

Mercedes was the first to crack a smile, "Okay we get it there Berry. But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here. In Kurt's kitchen. Finn left nearly half an hour ago."

"Oh that," Rachel shot Quinn a tentative glance and when sure the blonde would not clobber her with the slightly dirty sneaker the brunette let her hands fall to her side, "I told him I would find another ride. I didn't want to be a bother. He works the early shift tomorrow and though Lima is small our residences are on quite opposite ends of town."

Kurt and Mercedes exchanged a look – Quinn still seemingly frozen, "But girl everyone already left."

"But yourself and Quinn…"

"Are staying the night," Said Kurt, "And even if they were neither of them drove and I promised my father I wouldn't drive this late otherwise I would offer to drive you."

"Oh, I suppose that makes very logical sense," A glimmer of sadness flickered across dark eyes before it was masked, "Don't worry, I don't live far from here and it is a beautiful night. I'll just walk. I'll just finish tidying the mess I made then I'll be out of your hair."

"No," It seemed the daze that had held Quinn was now gone. The blonde shot Kurt a pleading expression, "I mean… It's late and we're all tired and who knows what kind of creepers there may be out there. Like Jacob Israel!" At this the room's occupants cringed.

"You stay," Seconded Kurt, a shiver running the length of his spine, "Jacob is just…" There was another shiver, "You stay. I'll fetch you a pair of sleep wear." And with that Kurt left the room obviously greatly shaken by the mental images he may or may not have conjured of Jacob hiding outside in Mrs. Jenkins bushes.

* * *

The four exchanged war stories in the basement until the wee hours – apparently being tired, Rachel learned, meant nothing when it came to pre-bed gossip and tales. Normally the brunette would have lectured the other three on the importance of rest, citing the merits of a full eight hours rest. However, once the trio had begun the construction of – what Rachel knew would be the envy of most children – a fort the words died and she joined in on their laughter and half hearted pillow fight. For the first time in a long while Rachel felt normal and she'd be darned it she let her obsessive compulsive nature ruin that.

Surprisingly Kurt was the first to drift his eyes closed followed not long after by Mercedes. The two cuddled together amidst a mountain of pillows.

"Kurt always gets so worked up when it comes to parties I'm surprised he didn't pass out halfway through the movie," Spoke Quinn as though reading the brunette's thoughts, "And well Mercedes," She chuckled, "She's always the first to fall asleep – well minus this instance of course."

"I never would have guessed," Rachel whispered a soft giggle escaping her, "Kurt snores!"

Hazel eyes sparkled and a look of mirth captured the blonde's features, "Just don't tell him that. If you're lucky he'll deny it until the cows come home."

There was a gulp, "And if I'm not?"

"Oh he'll just give you the cold shoulder, glue all your notebook pages together and stand outside your bedroom window offering you the _Creepy Eyes _until you go insane and admit he doesn't snore." And with that the blonde rolled over, drawing her blanket up to her chin, "Night Rachel."

"He what?" Rachel squeaked, shaking the blonde's shoulders lightly, "Quinn would he really do that?" The thought of Kurt leering just outside of her window every night before she went to bed entered her mind, setting the wave of panic in motion, "Quinn! Quinn!" It was no use. Either the blonde was truly asleep – and slept like a rock – or she was ignoring the pleading eyes of the girl, "Fine," She mumbled, flopping back and drawing her own blanket up, "If I have nightmares because of this new piece of informationQuinn Fabray I fully blame you."

* * *

Needless to say Rachel didn't have nightmares of Kurt lurking outside her window – or well thus far. A soft whimper however had drawn her from her sleep. It was dark, the only light coming in from the single high window. The brunette glanced about blearily. It appeared Kurt and Mercedes were still in the same arrangement as they had been when she had fallen asleep, soft snores emanating from their direction. It wasn't them. That only left… "Quinn?" When no response came she tried again placing a hand upon the blonde's shoulder. It was trembling, "Quinn what's wrong?"

"Nothing," It was a croak the kind one makes when holding back tears, "Go back to bed Rachel."

"I can tell for certain it's not 'nothing' Ms. Fabray," Any intimidation she was attempting to portray was lost in the whisper that was her voice. When no response was given Rachel heaved a sigh, this time her voice meek, timid, "How am I supposed to help you Quinn when these walls you've built ascend higher than I could ever climb?"

"Rachel please?"

"Fine," Grumbled the brunette, falling back to the ground with an_ umph_. As soon as she was still Quinn moved. Without hesitation the blonde had snuck under the brunette's blanket invading all personal space, "Quinn?" If Rachel hadn't been bewildered before she was now.

"Please?" Was all she said before nestling further, clinging to the front of Rachel's night shirt as if it were her only lifeline, "Please?"

"Of course," Rachel murmured into blonde locks, and without conscious thought her arms wrapped about the other girl, drawing her closer. Tears permeated through the flimsy material of Kurt's borrowed shirt and tremors ran the length of Quinn's body. It took every ounce of self control not to cry along.

"Don't leave me," Whimpered the blonde.

"Never Quinn. Never."

* * *

Sun filtered through the makeshift fortress causing Rachel to stir. It had to be no later than eight in the morning – a whole three and a half hours after falling asleep – and it was at times like these she hated her internal clock. To suppress the urge to groan Rachel distracted herself with the task of taking in her surroundings. Both Mercedes and Quinn were sleeping, the latter still cuddled close, and Kurt was no where to be seen.

For several moments the brunette guiltily basked in the glowing warmth of the girl within her arms – perhaps had the circumstances leading to their current arrangement been different Rachel wouldn't have felt so guilty. Regardless Rachel felt it would best if she not be present when the blonde woke – though it went against her promise – for she wasn't sure what side of Quinn she would see. Would it be the compassionate sweet side or would it be the lioness? The odds – regardless of the past few days – heavily favoured the latter. And so with that Rachel pried herself free from Quinn's death grip and made her way up the stairs.

It was the smell that first caught her attention. Rounding the corner – to what Rachel distinctly remembered was the kitchen – she found an apron clad Kurt mixing a batter of some sort whilst humming a tune and dancing about the kitchen. On the far end of the countertop brewed the aroma she had first noted – coffee.

"Good morning Kurt."

"Ah good morning Rachel, I trust you slept was well?" There was a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke (or rather sung), "I'm making waffles – vegan friendly of course – my specialty!"

His morning cheer was contagious and Rachel soon found herself smiling in return, "I'm excited to taste them."

* * *

The two chattered, mostly of music, until the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Rachel there is something I should tell you," At the sight of her fallen smile, the boy waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing terrible like you must leave at this exact moment," Shoulders visibly relaxed and Kurt could tell he had hit the fear dead on, it pained him but he spoke nothing of it, "Quinn and Mercedes they… Well I suggest you not stand between them and the coffee."

"The coffee?" Rachel raised a brow curiously but before she could inquire further Mercedes entered. Her posture was horrid and her feet drug across the tile, "Good morning Mercedes I hop-"

"Mhmm mm." Her body was in autopilot as she reached for a mug and the fresh brew. There wasn't even a moment to let it cool before Mercedes took in a gulp.

Before Rachel could comment Quinn trudged in looking even worse for wear than Mercedes and in a manner similar to the girl before her Quinn sought out the source of caffeine. Neither girl acknowledged the presence of anyone (except their coffee of course) until the first cup was gone and the second was poured. At one point – the point where Rachel had asked the pair how they slept – Quinn growled and cradled her mug in close. Clearly not enough caffeine coursing through her veins if the animalistic behaviour was any indication.

Kurt offered a wink to Rachel's gaping form, "Morning divas," A chuckle escaped him, "Who wants waffles!" He cheered, holding the plate teeming with waffles in one hand and the fruit sauce in the other. And just when Rachel thought she'd had enough surprise this morning the other girls giggled and like children squealed excitedly chorusing the most enthusiastic _me _Rachel had ever heard.


End file.
